Keyblade Graveyard
Story John, Yen Sid and King Mickey walk through a barren wasteland, approaching an area with thousands of Keyblades sticking into the ground. John examines it with intrigue, while King Mickey looks nervous. King Mickey: His Mark of Mastery is in the Keyblade Graveyard? Yen Sid: Yes. Long ago, Keyblades were crafted by those who wished to possess the powers of Kingdom Hearts, and the Light. A war eventually started, allowing for darkness to spread. All these Keyblades are from former wielders. This is where the collision of light and darkness occur. John: So is that what I’m here for? To collide with darkness? Yen Sid: You tamed your darkside before, but that doesn’t mean you conquered it. A balance between them are needed. John swings his arm, a mana dome forming over them. A blast of darkness hits the mana dome, disabling it. Ansem flies overhead, as a pillar of earth emerges from the ground in front of them. Xemnas is standing on the pillar, as Ansem joins him. King Mickey: Xemnas. Yen Sid: And Ansem. The Heartless and Nobody of Xehanort. John: I remember Xehanort. He tried to take over my body. Yen Sid: He wants to restart the Keyblade War. If those two are destroyed, then Xehanort will be restored. John: Then I guess I better get him. John flies up the pillar after them, King Mickey reaching to try and stop him. Yen Sid: Let him go. His Mark of Mastery has begun. End Scene John arrives on top of the pillar, where Ansem and Xemnas were waiting for him. John: Xemnas. And I don’t think we’ve met, Ansem. Ansem: Oh, but I’m well familiar with you. Xemnas: You will pay for locking me away like that. John: Yeah, how did you manage that by the way? Xemnas: The barriers were broken, and Ansem was able to pull me out. And now, we shall take your heart, to use it for Kingdom Hearts. John: Oh, you’re still on that thing? I thought that thing was over. Ansem: The quest for power, is never over. Ansem’s Shadow comes out behind John, John stabbing it with Oathkeeper. Xemnas moves in a flash with ethereal blades, John parrying his strikes. John stomps the ground, earth spikes shooting out and forcing Xemnas back. Ansem charges in with a dark aura, John deflecting him with a mana dome. The Shadow flies at John, John spinning around it, slicing it off. The Shadow reforms, and swipes at John again. John transforms into Ball Weevil, catching Shadow’s fist in a plasma ball, Ball Weevil clinging on as Shadow tries to shake it off. The plasma ball explodes, Shadow injured. Ball Weevil wraps plasma around Shadow’s head, rolling it up as he heads for Ansem. Ansem: You think that can stop me?! Ansem charges with a dark aura, as Ball Weevil’s plasma ball gets bigger, filled with the drawn in The Shadow. Ball Weevil jumps off, the plasma ball hitting the dark aura. The plasma ball explodes, Ansem weakened. Ball Weevil: Yeah! How do you like that?! Xemnas holds his arms up forming several ethereal blades, which surround Ball Weevil from all angles. Ball Weevil looks around, determining he was trapped. Ball Weevil: Uh, you do realize I could just dig, right? Ball Weevil taps the ground, startled when his foot bounces. He sees The Shadow was spread out on the small section of ground he can move through, isolating him. Ball Weevil: Huh. Well played. Xemnas: If you can escape from this one, I’d like to see you try. Ball Weevil: Oh, that may not be a challenge you want to make. Ball Weevil starts to spin, spitting a plasma whip, which surrounds him like a dome. It continues to grow, as Xemnas motions his hand, the ethereal blades all flying at Ball Weevil. The ethereal blades get caught into the plasma, as it continues to grow, being filled with them. The energy of the ethereal blades begin to react inside the plasma, creating a nuclear level explosion. Xemnas holds his hand, as the remaining ethereal blades continue onto Ball Weevil’s location. The smoke clears, showing several ethereal blades sticking out of Malem. Malem: (Groaning) Ow. I think you struck my mana core there. Malem’s runes glow with uncontrollable energy, as he releases it, the pillar crumbling around them. They drop several stories, as Malem crashes hard. He groans as he reverts, sitting up. Xemnas and Ansem float down to join him. Ansem: You must be desperate to blow yourself up. John: Well, when my first shield didn’t work, I had to be spontaneous. John twists his hand, as earth cuffs grab Xemnas’ and Ansem’s feet. The two are startled, as John transforms into Ultimate Clockwork, standing as he holds his hands up. A space vortex forms around Xemnas and Ansem, trapping them. Ultimate Clockwork appears above them. Ultimate Clockwork: Out of time. Ultimate Clockwork holds his hand out, summoning Oathkeeper. From Oathkeeper he fires a lightning bolt of time energy. Xemnas and Ansem try to dodge, but are both caught, being vaporized. The darkness forms into a mass, as Ultimate Clockwork lands, stabbing the dark core with Oathkeeper. He releases a space blast, scattering it. Ultimate Clockwork sits down, reverting. John: (Panting) That, wasn’t too bad. Too easy, actually. Cuffs of darkness pin John’s hands to the ground, catching him off guard. He struggles to get free, as the darkness returns, beginning to take a human form. Xehanort: What’s wrong, John? (Xehanort’s smile forms from the darkness.) You didn’t see that coming? You just did it to them. Xehanort’s hand solidifies, his silver glove reaching forward. His Keyblade materializes, jabbing at John’s heart. He groans, as an orb of light comes out of John, floating up into the sky. The orb of light shoots a tower of light into the sky, piercing the clouds. Kingdom Hearts, in the shape of a Heart shaped moon, lowers itself down towards them. Xehanort finishes materializing, as Xehanort chuckles. Xehanort: The balance is gone. It is the ideal time to re-engage the Keyblade War. (He looks down at John.) Thank you for your help, Spacewalker. But you are no longer needed. Xehanort floats up towards Kingdom Hearts, as John’s body begins to crumble. His hair goes white, as his eyes are purple. His terrified expression breaks into a crazy smile. End Scene Xehanort approaches Kingdom Hearts, when a chill occurs. He turns, spotting a figure wearing a white cloak similar to Xemnas’ from Organization XIII. His presence radiates light, startling Xehanort. Xehanort: A contender for Kingdom Hearts? Take your place in line, boy. I have waited decades for this. Intellectuary: I guess I’ll have to cut in line then. Intellectuary’s chest opens, as several blue vein tracks extend out, reaching out for Xehanort. Xehanort swings his Keyblade, cutting through the veins. Blood shoots out, splattering all over Xehanort. He spits as some of it gets in his mouth. Intellectuary: People don’t bleed from injuries in your dimension. You don’t even know how this is happening, do you? Well, honestly, I could use a little new blood. The cut veins jab into Xehanort, him screaming in pain. The veins begin pumping blood out of Xehanort, as his body shrivels up, becoming pale. Intellectuary: As such a well versed man as you are, you fear what you don’t know. The concept of blood, how much control it has over your life, of death. Fortunate for me, everyone fears Death, and I control it. Phantom X stands where John once was, looking at his hands. He laughs with delight, as he shouts to the sky. Phantom X: I’m alive! Yes! I am now the true John! The world is mine to, agh! Phantom X doubles over, a light shining on him. The orb of light that is John’s heart returns to the body. Phantom X groans from the trauma, as the body is split. The left half is Phantom X, while the right side is John. The body transforms into Echo Echo, a visible line going down the center. Echo Echo splits into two, as both halves revert into John and Phantom X. Phantom X snarls, wielding the Ultimatrix. John: Oh, come on! I just got that new watch! Phantom X: I must say. I bet I’m the last one you expected to see. I told you I would return. And now, (He laughs) we are at an impasse! I can’t kill you, and you can’t kill me! Although, that was before with the physics of our dimension. Phantom X transforms into Ultimate Ripjaws, roaring in John’s face. Ultimate Ripjaws: You could take a stab before. Let’s see how you handle having your head ripped off! Ultimate Ripjaws lunges at John, who stomps the ground, an earth shot hitting Ultimate Ripjaws in the lower jaw, forcing it shut. John bursts forward with wind, slashing at Ultimate Ripjaws with Oathkeeper. Ultimate Ripjaws goes flying backwards with John, spinning and swiping his claws at him. John steps and jumps off Ultimate Ripjaws’ arm, propelling himself up. He points Oathkeeper at Ultimate Ripjaws, firing a blast of light. Ultimate Ripjaws is cratered into the ground, as John lands gracefully. John: I thought you were better than that. Or maybe I wasn’t whole then either. The sound of lightning crackling occurs, as he looks up. He spots Intellectuary above, his veins wrapped around the Heart of Kingdom Hearts, it pumping. John: Found you. John transforms into Jetray, and rockets into the sky. He goes to hit light speed, going to ram Intellectuary hard. Intellectuary turns to face Jetray, as Jetray stops inches away from Intellectuary’s hooded face. Intellectuary: Well, hello John. I'm not sure which is more surprising. That Hades would recruit you, or that you would actually agree. Jetray fires a neuroshock, knocking Intellectuary’s hood back. It reveals a pale face with no eyes, nose or hair. His teeth are razor sharp. His veins are visible, the blue tracks eerily giving him color. Intellectuary: What holds the most sway over you? Your ideal of death. Despite having died several times, you still fear death, the failure of protecting those close to you. You fear your own darkness, and your own potential. Jetray: I strive to become stronger than everything. Intellectuary: I assume you do. But ask yourself something. I’m not holding you back, so who is? Jetray is pulled down, falling back toward the pillar. Jetray twirls around, seeing that he is being wrapped up in a green energy whip. Astrodactyl flies towards him, pulling on the whip. Jetray is entangled in the energy whip, as Astrodactyl lassos him around. Astrodactyl: Not getting away from me! Astrodactyl fires an energy beam from his mouth, as Jetray cuts the energy whip with a neuroshock. Jetray flies away to dodge the energy beam, and goes straight for Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl flips upside down, releasing a propulsion wave from his jetpack. Jetray is hit, as he drops. Astrodactyl shifts to Diagoneir, firing a fire beam at Jetray, sending him tumbling into the pillar, cratering. Diagoneir lands, shaking the pillar. Diagoneir: Come out, come out, John. It’s time to finish this. Once and for all. John comes out of the crater, as he looks at Diagoneir. John: Maybe. I think it’s time that we rejoin. Light and darkness together. John transforms into Will-o-Wisp, as he flies at Diagoneir. Diagoneir breathes a fire beam at Will-o-Wisp, who dodges. Will-o-Wisp phases into Diagoneir, as he growls in pain. His body glows with mana, it bursting out of his back. Diagoneir pants, as he summons Oathkeeper. Intellectuary begins to grow in size, as Kingdom Hearts begins to shrink. A beam of light hits Kingdom Hearts, as the effects begin to reverse. The blood is pulled back through Intellectuary back to Kingdom Hearts, it regaining its full size and fading away. Intellectuary retracts his veins, as he turns to see. Diagoneir in Altered Form is at eye line with Intellectuary. Diagoneir: Recognize me? Intellectuary: You’re too scared to use Diagoneir. Too afraid that Diagon will take over. Diagoneir: Confronting one’s fears is the best way to get rid of it. Diagoneir releases an energy pulse wave, tearing through Intellectuary. He takes it with ease, firing a void pulse wave back. Intellectuary holds his hand out, Diagoneir shrinking in size. Diagoneir releases a telepathic signal, interfering with Intellectuary’s image. He flickers through several images, becoming Phantom, Poseidon, Julie, Vilgax, Lucci, Puppet John and Hades. Intellectuary shakes Diagoneir out, regaining control. Intellectuary: Not bad. But this isn’t over. Intellectuary creates a black hole behind him, sucking himself in. The world begins to get sucked in as well, as Diagoneir extends tentacles into the black hole. The tentacles curl up and block the hole. He severs the tentacles, as the black hole begins to suck the tentacles in. Diagoneir reverts, John floating with air bending. He summons Oathkeeper, and fires a beam of light, sealing the black hole. It disappears, the tentacles falling from the sky. John: Done. John floats down to the ground, where Yen Sid and King Mickey are waiting. John then collapses on the ground, relaxed. Yen Sid: Well done. You have passed on all marks. John: You mean, Mickey: You passed! Congratulations! You’re now a Keyblade Master. Yen Sid: This level of ability allows you to extract the hearts of individuals, as Xehanort did to you. Use it wisely, and with care. John: I will. And thank you. Yen Sid: We will do what we can to keep the balance intact. But our role is done. You must proceed on. John: I’ve got a worm to track down. Characters * John Smith * King Mickey * Yen Sid Villains * Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (death) * Xemnas (death) * Xehanort (death) * Phantom X * Intellectuary Cameo Images * Phantom * Poseidon * Julie * Vilgax * Rob Lucci * Puppet John * Hades Aliens By John * Ball Weevil * Malem * Ultimate Clockwork * Echo Echo * Jetray * Will-o-Wisp * Diagoneir (Altered form only) By Phantom X * Ultimate Ripjaws (first re-appearance) * Astrodactyl * Diagoneir Trivia * This episode serves as a finisher to the Xehanort story for Kingdom Hearts. * John passes his Mark of Mastery, gaining control of his darkness. * This happens when he remerges with Phantom X, and gains control of Diagoneir. * Intellectuary's new form as a Reaper is due to death having the most emotional sway of all people, as all mortal beings fear death. * While Intellectuary lost most of the power from Kingdom Hearts, he retains a bit of its power. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga